Various amusement devices for creating the effect of illusion have been devised in the past. In the field of entertainment, magicians perform tricks using apparatus and slight of hand to create illusion. In this field, such apparatus and devices are seen frequently; therefore there is a continuing need for new and stimulating devices to maintain an interest in this phase of entertainment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,498,298 to Renz and 3,822,879 to Guitar disclose coin trick apparatus. The Renz device is composed of a cylindrical shell and inverted case simulating a stack of coins wherein interposition of coins is accomplished to create the effect of disappearance and reappearance of a coin within the stack. The Guitar apparatus consists of a nesting arrangement giving the appearance of an annular coin and two solid coins when manipulated by a skilled performer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,783 to Bailey represents another illusionary device composed of a sliding panel arrangement wherein a collapsible midpanel seems to disappear. Others have proposed the use of various types of illusionary devices for entertainment purposes. In the past however there has been no apparatus devised wherein the effect of a ball or like object seemingly changes color when inserted in one end of a cylinder and discharged from the opposite end.